A Brief Encounter, or Something More?
by shenaynadine
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Herondale meet one night at Pandemonium. Will Jace continue on as a womanizer, or will a certain redhead change his perspective? AH/AU/Slightly OOC *One shot* Rated T just in case


**A/N: All right, well this is my first fanfiction, so please leave either constructive criticism or compliments or suggestions in a review as that would be loverly :) but you don't have to, because I understand what it's like to really not want to review or to not have time to or to realllllly hate a story to the point of leaving in utter disgust as fast as possible. Maybe tell me that though... that might be helpful for future reference and whatnot. Also suggestions for future stories are welcomed And considered. Enjoy! [again you don't have to ;)]**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare, as I am just using my creative freedom to make them do whatever I want. I mean come on, why would I use a fanfiction website for writing about my own characters when I could just put my ideas in a book?**

_CPOV_

Clary Fray Sat at the bar in Pandemonium. She didn't know why, but she always ended up here after a long day at work - or life in general, as it was more recently - temporarily drowning her sorrows in alcohol while she watched the couple's (and complete strangers) 'dancing' away to the beat of the music. Clary wasn't looking for a relationship. Not to say that she would turn down every guy who came near her, but she didn't really have hope that someone would come along. After all, she was just a short redhead covered in freckles who couldn't control her frizzy hair, and she was pretty, as in pretty close to average on the beauty scale.

Turning back to the bar, she sighed. Guys go for the more attractive women, like the female currently engaged in a heated kiss with the man next to Clary. _If only..._ She thought, If_ only men weren't obsessed with just looks. I'm pretty impressed with my personality, but I don't see any guys interested in me because of that. Why can't I just wake up one day and be more attractive? I'll bet the men would want me then! WOW I've got to stop drinking. I don't want a relationship, so I get drunk and suddenly convince myself that I do. FREAKING great._

Clary refocused on the drink in her hand, finished it, and had the bartender bring another. This was going to be a looong night.

* * *

_JPOV_

Jace Herondale was always a ladies man. He'd have his fun with one woman and move on to find another. He never cared about a single one of them, but he never lead them to believe that he did. Jace didn't have a worry in the world. Until today. He worked in one of the biggest businesses in America. Today his boss called him into his office and fired him. Luckily he skipped the 'it's not you it's me' part where he tells you how amazing you've been at what you do. Jace didn't know what he would've done had they pulled that crap on him. It's just a bunch of lies so you hopefully don't get passed off when they break the news to you.

He now found himself sitting in a club - Pandemonium or Pandemic or Pandora or something like that (he was already too drunk to remember [or care]) - drinking and looking for someone to take his mind off of things with.

That's when he saw a redhead sitting on the other side of the room. At first he thought that she was most definitely not his type, but as he looked closer, he saw her in more detail. She was stunning, even with the freckles, frizzy curls, and apparent lack of height.

Jace downed his drink and stood up to make his way over to her.

* * *

_CPOV_

Clary had lost track of how much shed had to drink already, but the bartender kept them coming per her request. She looked back out over the sea of swaying bodies and saw him looking directly at her, smirking as he maneuvered his way towards her. He had curly gold hair, gold eyes, a chipped tooth, and - from what she could see - a perfectly sculpted body. The only thing that Clary could think was _Angel. He is an angel. There is a freaking Angel coming towards_ me.

The man finally got to where she was sitting. "Why hello there. I saw you from across the room and knew that I needed to buy you a drink. My name is Jace. And who might you be?"

Clary was momentarily frozen. _Even his voice is beautiful!_ "Umm... I umm..." She said trying to calm herself down and control her limited confidence. "I might be Clary, but I guess you'll have to spend some time getting to know me to be certain."

She didn't know what she was doing. She was instinctively and involuntarily flirting with this complete stranger and she didn't know why.

* * *

_JPOV_

Jace heard her stutter at first, and it was normal for women to be flustered around him, but then she seemed to gain confidence and outright flirted with him. It wasn't unusual, but from her appearance, he expected her to be more shy than outgoing.

"Well then Maybe-Clary, how 'bout that drink?"

"You know what, I think I'm good," she replied smiling.

Jace was shocked, to say the least. No girl ever turned down an offer from him unless they offered a better suggestion. It took him a minute to formulate a response, but he finally said, "If you won't let me buy you a drink, then I believe you owe me a dance."

Clary smiled. "Now that I can do. Just believe me when I say I've already had wayyy too much to drink and I'd rather not compromise myself even more to a random stranger."

And with that, Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, flashing her a seductive smile.

* * *

_CPOV_

When they got to the dance floor, Jace immediately spun her around and pulled her close, her back on his chest. Clary made sure to move to the beat of the music while sneakily moving her hips in a way that would drive the man wild.

Jace kept his hands on her the whole time, whether wrapped around her, on her waist, or just moving up and down her body. He reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair, letting it fall into her shoulders and down her back. He then brought his hand to her collarbone, slowly running his feather light touch across the length of the bone, pushing her jacket off her shoulder. By now they were barely dancing anymore, just slightly swaying side to side.

Clary felt his lips on her neck, just under her ear. He kissed slowly down the column of her throat, down her shoulder, and back up. She threw her head back, and he made the circuit until Clary couldn't take it anymore.

She spun towards the stranger and planted her lips on his, throwing her arms around his neck, and running her hands through his hair. His hands flew to here waist, pulling her closer until closer wasn't an option unless absorbed her body into his (which he kind of wanted to be able to do).

They broke apart long enough to run to the nearest storage room, enter, and close and lock the door. One moment they were kissing, and the next Jace had her back pressed up against the door. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged at his hair, pleased when he growled against her lips, and moving to take off his shirt.

Suddenly, Jace stopped kissing her and pulled away, gently setting her down. Clary's face turned into a pout, and he laughed and said, "Clary, I'm sorry. I generally don't care about women, and I never talk to them again, but you're different. You're beautiful, and you make me feel different than I've ever felt before, and I don't want you to be just another one night stand."

Clary moved towards him slowly. "What if I want to be a one night stand? Personally, I'd like to finish what we've started," she said, and then closed the gap between them again.

Jace kissed her back for a moment, and then pulled away. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You did say that I'd have to spend some time getting to know you though, and I would like to. Would you meet up with me tomorrow and we can get to know each other?"

"I suppose I can do that," Clary said laughing, "but first things first." And she pulled him in and kissed him again.

They exchanged numbers, and went their separate ways for the night.

Clary smiled to herself in the back seat of the cab. Tonight hadn't gone as planned, but it could be the start of something great.

And that it was.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo tell me what you liked, hated, or thought was funny/cute/enjoyable. This is an idea that I actually dreamed about last night, and it wouldn't leave my mind, so I figured I'd write my first fanfiction and share it with the world (or just myself because idk if anyone will actually ever see this... but one can hope). Maybe it will stop plaguing my thoughts now.**


End file.
